Kruppe
Kruppe kruhpGeek's Guide to the Galaxy podcast as pronounced by Steven Erikson at 04:25Toll the Hounds Q&A (See answer to question 8) was a regular at the Phoenix Inn in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae Kruppe was described as a man of false modesty and he often called himself foolish, however, those who knew him were aware that Kruppe was many things but not foolish.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.250 He was described as a small, round (obese, according to Rallick Nom)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.218 man with short, oily, curly hair. He had pencil-thin eyebrowsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.171-176 and a round, shiny face.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.239 Kruppe was also described as being squat, rotund and so short he could barely see over Baruk's high table and his eyes were depicted as watery, bulging and frog-like, blinking innocently.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue, US TPB p.22 Kruppe himself thought that a description of 'fat with sloth and neglect, inclined to excess, somewhat clumsy' did apply to him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.173 Kruppe habitually indulged in long, often rambling, monologues where he would refer to himself in the third person. On one occasion Kruppe told a refugee from Pale how he stole a crown and a sceptre from a king's sarcophagus.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.239 Kruppe refused to ride a horse, preferring his mule. He had an abiding love for pastries.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.612 Crokus Younghand, who was Kruppe's former apprentice in the art of thievery, described him as always wearing a mask of idiocy which never dropped.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.218 Kruppe served as his fence for stolen goods.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.177-178 He wore a faded red waistcoat with tattered tails, which his girth prevented him from entirely clasping all of its buttons. His wide, flopping, stained sleeves were gathered at the cuffs and lined inside with pockets of all sizes. His baggy shimmering pantaloons were dyed pink and his small feet were shod in black leather boots. Kruppe always carried a silk handkerchief, normally in his sleeve, which he often used to wipe the sweat off his brow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, US HC p.134-135 When he visited Baruk, he was described as being gaudily dressed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.248 Magic Kruppe was described as a mage and although he boasted of using magic, he was rarely seen using it overtly. He did brag of saving Rallick Nom's life by burning six attackers to ash.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215-219 He alluded to being an Adept in a conversation with Baruk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.249 The assassin Sorry once observed Kruppe pass through a crowded market place using his magic to surreptitiously snatch edible delicacies of all kinds from the vendors' stalls. It was her opinion that he was an Adept.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.265 Unlike most talents who used knucklebones, read heat fractures in scapulae or used the Fatid of the Deck of Dragons, Kruppe did not need any such props, he had the power of divination in his head. Prophecy came to him unbidden and he could not deny it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.172 Kruppe was able to steer his dreams and use them to influence events in his 'real' world.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.352-359 In Gardens of the Moon ] Kruppe played the part of a simpleton, but was actually a master manipulator and strategist tuned into all of the events occurring in Darujhistan. In one of his dreams, Kruppe met several aspects of himself with whom he discussed the sound of a spinning coin singing in his head. He prophesied its fall that very night and spoke of challenging the arrogant gods with his skilled sleights of hand and mind.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.175/176 Kruppe was supposed to sell the goods which Crokus had stolen from Challice D'Arle, however, Crokus changed his mind and asked for their return. He showed Kruppe the odd coin which he had picked up and Kruppe took the opportunity to divert the young thieves attention and take a wax print of the coin.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.240/241 Kruppe served as an agent of Baruk the alchemist feeding information to him and the T'orrud Cabal for his own purposes. He informed Baruk of the war against the city's Assassins' Guild and alerted him to Oponn's presence in city affairs, even giving Baruk the wax impression of the God's coin.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.248-252 But he was not completely forthcoming, keeping Crokus Younghand's identity as the coinbearer secret, and failing to notify Baruk of the Bridgeburners masquerading as street repairers. Kruppe also sensed the involvement of High House Shadow and The Rope.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.183-184Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.257 He was well aware of Rallick Nom and Murillio's plans for their friend Coll and provided assistance from behind the scenes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.255 ] In another dream, Kruppe met the Elder God K'rul who told him to seek a T'lan Imass and a woman, those two being "the Awakeners".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.220 In return Kruppe would receive "an ancient fire" that would give him "warmth in times of need". Later, K'rul brought Pran Chole, Tattersail, Nightchill, and the pregnant Mhybe into one of Kruppe's dreams. Kruppe assisted in the process that led to the birth of the Rhivi child Silverfox. As recompense for the use of his dream, K'rul gave Kruppe more insight into the events occurring in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.352-359 Kruppe led Crokus, Murillio, and Coll on an expedition into the Gadrobi Hills to gather information for Baruk and to protect Crokus from Oponn's schemes. There they encountered Malazan Adjunct Lorn clarifying K'rul's information regarding the Empire's plans to release the Jaghut Tyrant Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.316-318Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.347-348 Kruppe attended Lady Simtal's Gedderone Fête where much of the climax of the book took place. He dressed as a cherub and, hands stuffed with pastries, brazenly introduced himself to the disguised Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, US HC p.427-428 Later in the night, he fell asleep in a chair and confronted the Jaghut Tyrant Raest within an Elder vision along with Tool and K'rul. Kruppe toyed with Raest, refusing to bow before him, and the Tyrant's sorcery was powerless to destroy him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.442-443 Kruppe's alter ego was "The Eel", a mysterious person with several agents in his employment such as Circle Breaker, but this was only known or even suspected, by very few, if any. Kruppe carefully guarded his alter ego, however some of those close to him eventually guessed the truthGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.246 Murillio confronted him with his suspicions, but Kruppe played with the man's memory, temporarily wiping out that suspicion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.574/575Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.602 In Memories of Ice ] Kruppe manipulated his way into accompanying the renegade Onearm's Host and the allied force of Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake on the way to wage war on the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US TPB p.133-134 Kruppe also arranged for the army to hire the Trygalle Trade Guild, a company in which he had invested, to deliver supplies.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US TPB p.138-139 Along the way, he met Hetan who began a vigorous affair with Kruppe, stealing his voice for two days. But eventually the besotted Kruppe turned the tables, outpacing even Hetan's appetite. By the time they arrived at Maurik by raft, Hetan's father, Humbrall Taur, suspected Hetan's seasickness was actually a sign of pregnancy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.810/825-826/836-837 Kruppe also showed some of his true power. He angered the Ascendant, Caladan Brood, to the point that Brood tried to strike him down with his powerful hammer. Kruppe was left unscathed, though the land surrounding the event was altered by the damage unleashed by Brood and all other witnesses were thrown to the ground.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US TPB p.390-392 In The Bonehunters Ganoes Paran, travelling on horseback in Seven Cities, had a vivid recollection of an encounter he had had with Kruppe some seven months before inside the Finnest House of Darujhistan. The little round man had knocked on the door of the Azath House early one morning, pushed past Raest (its undead Jaghut guardian), and invited himself to breakfast with the newly made Master of the Deck. Kruppe's subsequent rambling remarks about a war between the gods with Hood at its centre, as well pointed suggestions to Paran's responsibilities, resulted in Paran now riding across a plague-ridden sub-continent.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US HC p.302-304The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.213 His message delivered, Kruppe thanked Paran for the meal and left.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC 0.376 In Toll the Hounds In Darujhistan, Kruppe and Iskaral Pust participated in a mounted mule charge in a fight against one another. Kruppe inadvertently punched Pust in the nose and the masses of Kruppe, Pust, Mogora (as spiders) and the bhokarala ended up in a writhing mess on the street, a mess from which Kruppe somehow disappeared.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.860-862Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK HB p.888 At the close of Kruppe's tale at the end of the book, Kruppe danced — he danced by limb and he danced by word ''— with K'rul and Fisher Kel Tath as witnesses. The two elders were humbled by Kruppe, with Fisher bowing his head in respect and the Elder God in tears.Toll the Hounds, Epilogue, US TPB p.828-829 In ''Dust of Dreams Kruppe's romantic encounters with Hetan eventually led to the birth of twins, Stavi and Storii. The White Face Barghast having travelled to the central plains of the continent of Lether, Stavi and Storii were born there. The twins, as they grew older and more like Kruppe, became real handfuls to their mother and to their step-father, Onos Toolan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.140-141/144 In The Crippled God ] Kruppe made a brief appearance as Torrent traveled through a Warren with Olar Ethil and Hetan's children. While asleep, the Awl warrior found Kruppe sitting at his characteristic campsite within his dreams, gorging on sweets and wine. In order for Torrent to protect his children - Stavi and Storii - Kruppe gave the Awl a Rhivi bow and arrows,The Crippled God, Chapter 16, US HC p.452-453 which the warrior ultimately used to slay Olar Ethil.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.769-770 In Orb Sceptre Throne Kruppe engaged in his usual clandestine maneuvers throughout the events of the return of the Tyrant to Darujhistan. He manipulated Scorch and Leff into getting their position guarding the LegateOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 8, US TPB p.240-241 and also helped Barathol Mekhar, even rewarding him for his assistance with a villa.Orb Sceptre Throne, Epilogue, US TPB p.600 Quotes Notes and references de:Kruppe Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Daru